


In Your Galaxy.

by assgardiano



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluffy, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Songfic, Yaoi, svt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assgardiano/pseuds/assgardiano
Summary: The sleepy eyes searched the another one face; radiant Jun. So handsome! Wonwoo never gets tired of saying, every time he looked at his boyfriend's face when he woke up or slept. - I want you.





	In Your Galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is a little too obvious, another plot archive... this is all about galaxy from bolbbalgan4... I made a little drabble from the lyrics... nothing much.... I really would like to reassure SORRY for any mistakes

**You are my galaxy.**

* * *

 

 

 

\- I think I drank a lot of coffee. - Wonwoo muttered and slowly opening his eyes on this night, the starry sky illuminated his room through the windows of the Window. Wonwoo stroked the boy's hair over his body, his face serene breathing over his chest; he became an angel. Jun sighed. A smile that escaped his eyes. "I slept beside you again. Wonwoo thought.

And laughed down.

 

Meanwhile Jun was sleeping, dreaming, dreaming with the stars dancing. While he slept in Wonwoo's arms the stars traveled all over the Milky Way, and he could fly freely. Why with Wonwoo, Junhui was a pilot anywhere. And to Wonwoo, Jun was a shooting star who granted him his galaxy. Cause Wonu was a pilot anywhere.

 

Cause Wonwoo was a pilot, next to Jun. Junhui dreamed that in space he would take star by star of the vast cosmic darkness; all to fill the sky of the room that he shared with Wonwoo.

 

Junhui muttered something in his sleep, and Wonwoo laughed. The chinese opened his eyes, listening to the sweet laughter of his boyfriend, he could hear the rain outside as well. The sleepy eyes searched the another one's face; radiant Jun. Wonwoo would never gets tired of saying, every time he looked at his boyfriend's face when he woke up or slept. - I want you. - He said softly.

 

Wonwoo smiled, a smile so great that his eyes looked like two moons in decline; he thought the same as Junhui. The chinese waved his hands to Jeon's face, holding his chin with his thumb and forefinger.

\- I Want you too. - Jun said simplistically, teasing the boy. This was the way they behaved, as they expressed that they were well. Quite different from the trainee days when they started something, when they were anxious to be together, when the butterflies in their stomach made them nervous. Wonwoo remembered when Jun was around by him, like a satellite, a clingy satellite... Always helping him through difficult times, always being a friend's shoulder until Wonwoo realized that if he came closer Jun would hold him, and when that happened he felt his heart beat for the most old.

\- We were in a good mood yesterday. - Junhui mentioned the night of yesterday, where they spent watching movies, episodes of animes, exchanging caresses, tickles and laughs; causing the younger to get a blush on his cheeks, a laugh escaped Jeon's rosy lips and he lowered his head, laying down again on the other's chest.

 

Junhui slid his body over the other to find the face of it, a smile came out on the lips of the Chinese, and it was by those moments and by all the others that Wonwoo loved him, but at the same time, under him like a baby; That he loved him even more. Gently the Korean's lips touched the Chinese lips, starting a slow, tender kiss.

 

And there in the arms of Jeon Wonwoo, Wen Junhui was a pilot; a pilot anywhere.

 


End file.
